


Sum of Our Parts

by Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: ASL, Deaf!Reader, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Sign Language, geralts kink is reader being able to kick his and everyone else's ass, he likes powerful women ok, try to change my mind, which leads to an actual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii
Summary: While out for drinks with Geralt, he learns you're not as helpless as he thought.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 91





	Sum of Our Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded italics mean it's being said in sign language :) I used my knowledge of ASL for the signs I described, hopefully it all makes sense

You'd been friends with Geralt for a while now. Ever since he rescued your little brother from a drowner and you’d thanked him by buying him a pint. It was a tradition, now: when he was passing through your village he’d stop at the tavern and have a drink so the two of you could catch up. Sure it was awkward at first, he was uncomfortable and you were only able to communicate by reading his lips or by passing notes. Over time, he’s picked up some signs and can fingerspell competently, and he can understand you when you sign. The two of you make it work. Geralt is quietly glad to have a friend, someone he can trust and rely on in a lonely and cruel world, and you’re _ecstatic_ to have another person you can easily communicate with.

You were working in the shop, cleaning and restocking the shelves, when he comes in. You see the door open out of the corner of your eye and turned, your face lighting up when you saw Geralt standing there. His face was stoic as always, but there was warmth in his eyes as he looked at you.

He waved, then held four fingers up with his thumb across his palm, sliding the heel of his hand along the top of his other fist.  **_Busy?_ ** He raised his eyebrows and you grinned a bit wider, shaking your head, setting down the jar you were holding so you could respond.

**_Never too busy for you. Drinks?_ ** you replied. His lips tilted slightly at the corners and he nodded. You hopped up onto the counter and swung your legs over, going to join him. The two of you walked to the tavern in companionable silence. You waved him towards the barkeep to go order your drinks and went to go claim a table.

Happily there was an empty booth in the back corner and you slid into the seat that put your back to the tavern, knowing Geralt would want the other one so his back would be to the wall. You shook your head fondly -- he had his quirks, but you also knew he had his reasons for his behaviors. You drummed your fingers on the table while you waited for Geralt to join you.

Before he could, a man slid into the seat next to you, uncomfortably close so his leg pressed against yours. Grimacing, you slid away until you pressed against the wall and twisted so you faced him and your knees became a barrier. You raised an eyebrow at the intruder silently.

He reeked of ale and his eyes were a bit glassy but his lecherous grin told you enough about his intentions. Your eyes darted down to watch his lips as he spoke, and you squinted a bit. He wasn’t speaking very clearly, but you were fairly certain he’d asked something like “what’s a pretty lady like you doing here alone”. You huffed.

**_Not alone. Here with a friend._ ** You signed slowly, he probably wouldn’t understand anyways, but your eyes were scanning the room for Geralt. He was leaning against the bar, and you felt something unpleasant twist in your gut when you saw a woman leaning in close to him,clearly flirting.

Your attention was demanded by the drunkard again when he snapped his fingers in front of your face. You glared and he sneered back at you. “He your boyfriend?” he asked you.

It wasn’t his business, wasn’t even true but -- you nodded firmly anyways, hoping it would get him to leave you alone.

Instead, his hand slid up your wrist to grip your arm. “Bet I could take better care of you than a freak like him. Come up to my room.” He squeezed your arm until it throbbed and you’d had enough. You slammed your hand on the table hard enough that your palm stung, glaring at the man who jerked in surprise at the sudden display. You shoved his chest hoping he would take the hint, and your eyes darted to Geralt again.

You were relieved to see golden eyes turned your way and signed to him quickly, swiping your index finger against the side of your nose a couple times and then two fists with thumbs sticking up over your heart, thumbs moving down towards your fists twice as you locked eyes with him, giving him your best pleading look.  **_Fake lover._ **

Understanding lit his features and he abandoned the bar to stride over, long legs easily devouring the distance in seconds as he came to stand behind the drunkard. “Is there a problem here?” he asked. You smiled as the drunkard twisted around to look at Geralt; you couldn’t hear the man’s reply but you saw Geralt’s response, “I wasn’t asking you.”

You waved to get Geralt’s attention and raised an eyebrow.  _ Just get rid of him. _ He nodded at you to show he’d seen but then his eyes fixed on the man, lit with anger. Suddenly Geralt grabbed a fistful of the man’s shirt and hauled him out of the seat, holding him off the ground easily.

“Just because she can’t hear the filth coming out of your mouth doesn’t mean I’ll let you get away with it,” you saw Geralt say; his jaw was clenched so tight you had trouble making out the words, but there was no mistaking his rage. You slapped a hand against your forehead in exasperation before scrambling out of your seat, grabbing onto his arm and tugging insistently.

Fiery gold eyes met yours and you shook your head firmly, signing with your free hand.  **_Don’t. Not worth it._ **

His eyes narrowed, he spoke clearly so you’d catch every word. “You didn’t hear what he said.”

**_Don’t care. Not important._ ** Without ever looking away from him, you gestured vaguely at the bar and then made a V with your fingers, pointing them at Geralt with a rocking motion.  **_They’re watching you._ **

“Let them watch. Then they’ll know not to bother you again.”

You rolled your eyes.  **_I will handle this. You interpret for me._ ** He said nothing, still seething, and you whacked his arm, raising your eyebrows.  **_Trust me?_ ** He exhaled sharply and nodded.  **_Then put him down and interpret._ **

Geralt made a face, but set the man down and stepped back. You turned to face the drunkard with a smile that was more like baring your teeth, trusting Geralt to be your voice. You clapped your hands loudly, demanding attention, and waited until the drunkard’s eyes met yours.

**_Bother me or my lover again, and I will use his sword to unman you and feed the dogs._ **

When you pantomimed using the dagger to slice something off his face went pale and sickly before flushing red with rage; you had no trouble reading his reply. “You fucking whore, as if you could--”

You silently held a hand out to Geralt while he was raging and cursing at you, and after a moment you felt cool metal heavy in your grip. You brought the dagger he’d given you -- silver, you thought, gleaming and decorated with runes along the blade -- forward, twirling it in your fingers while you signed with your free hand, watching the man with a feral grin.

**_You think I won’t? Let’s find out._ ** You stepped forward and the man stumbled back, tripped over his own feet and fell on his ass.  _ Leave, and never bother us again. _ Geralt must have still been voicing your words, because the man turned and scrambled out of the bar. You turned and scanned the tavern, raising your eyebrows at anyone who was watching. Everyone slowly returned to their own food and drink and you relaxed, turning to Geralt with a sheepish smile.

He raised an eyebrow at you. “And I thought you needed me to rescue you.” His eyes twinkled with amusement and you shrugged.

_**Turns out you needed me to save you from yourself. Stupid.** _ You flipped the knife in your hand, holding the hilt towards him. He took it and stowed it at his belt.

“I’ll have to get into more bar fights if it means I’ll get to see that again.” You narrowed your eyes at him, wondering if you’d read that correctly.

**_You’re not funny._ **

He smirked but didn’t reply, only inclined his head towards the booth you’d claimed. Sighing, you slid into your seat and Geralt sat across from you. He was serious now, signing slow and a bit clumsy.  _**Did he hurt you?** _ He gestured at your arm and you shook your head.

_**Annoying more than anything.** _ You sighed.  **_Sorry I dragged you into it._ **

He shook his head.  **_Never apologize for that. I have your back -- always._ ** As he held a hand up with an index finger raised, circling it at shoulder length, you felt your heart flutter. It was easy to be grateful to Geralt, he was a friend and he was brave and kind and funny in his own way, and you connected more with him than you got to with most other people, the ones who rarely bothered to learn your language and left you to flounder and try to keep up with them. It was no wonder you got attached, developed feelings for him that were reinforced every time he came back.

You swallowed, and didn’t miss the way his eyes darted down to follow the motion of your throat. You forced a light smile as you replied, hoping your blush wasn’t too obvious as you felt your face heat up.  **_Always? Careful, Geralt, or people will believe you really are my lover._ ** You were going for teasing but his eyes were dark and serious as they fixed on you.

**_Would that be so awful?_ ** he asked you. His eyes were guarded as they studied your reaction.

Your breath froze in your lungs, was this really happening.  _**Awful is...not the word I would use,** _ you replied slowly. Something in his features shifted slightly, his tense shoulders loosening a bit. You held up a hand as he started to reply, wanting clarification:  _**People thinking that, or….actually….?** _ You let it trail off, let the question hang as you watched him, heart hammering, afraid to hope.

Geralt tilted his head slightly.  **_Your decision. What do you want?_ **

**_What do_ you _want?_** you countered.

His lip quirked up.  **_I asked you first._ **

**_What are you, five?_ **

**_Just tell me: what do you want?_ ** His eyes fixed on you intently, as though the answer really mattered. You pursed your lips, gathered your courage, and stood from your seat. Geralt’s expression froze, went still and cold and he turned his face away, thinking you were leaving, rejecting him. He stared at the wall. He jerked when you slid into the seat next to him, watched you with wide eyes. You touched his shoulder, felt him relax slightly as you smiled nervously.

**_Words aren’t my strong suit,_ ** you signed with your free hand.

**_Nor mine,_ ** he agreed.  **_Now what?_ **

Rather than answer, you leaned in and pressed your lips to his, shivering as you felt his quiet hum vibrate against your mouth. The kiss was slow, warm and tentative and over too quickly as you pulled back to see his reaction. His hand came up to touch your face and you smiled softly, pressing into the touch and turning your face to kiss his palm.

You sighed when you had to pull back and sign, but you didn’t go very far.  **_Will this complicate things?_ **

“Does it need to?” Geralt asked, apparently not willing to stop trailing his fingers along the line of your jaw or tracing the slope of your neck to sign. You batted his hands away gently.

**_Can’t focus if you do that,_ ** you told him and he smirked. You punched his chest lightly.  **_Go get our damn drinks, and we’ll talk._ **

He chuckled, expression as warm and soft as he ever allowed it to be, and you were still close enough to feel his breath fan across your face. He caught your hand, squeezed it gently before letting go and signing.  **_Try not to get in trouble before I return._ **

He barked a laugh, shoulders shaking, when your only answer was a firm middle finger. He slid past you out of the booth and you rolled your eyes, but you were grinning. There were worse ways this evening could have gone.


End file.
